


A Kiss to Seal the Deal

by AnonymousFashion23



Category: High School Story (Video Game), Hollywood U
Genre: F/M, I AM SORRY, I'm bad at formatting on here, It's on there, Look at ff, Raven and Oswin are sister, switch places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFashion23/pseuds/AnonymousFashion23
Summary: She'll be damned if she lets her school get shut down. Even if it means switching places with her sister and making a deal with the devil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight. My eyes sting.  
> Ace used to go to the Californian Kelper school before he transferred to the one closer to Raven.  
> Raven and Oswin look almost identical. Oswin is just two years older.  
> I am sorry it sucks

“I need a favor.” Raven blurted into the phone.  
Her sister laughed before replying, “I’ll try my best. As long as it’s not illegal, I’ll do it.”  
Raven took a deep breath before asking, “Do you remember two years ago when we used to switch places in school because I wanted to see what your classes were like?”  
“Ray, sweetheart, I don’t thi-”  
“Oz, please,” Raven pleaded, “It’s an emergency.”  
She heard Oswin sigh. “Tell me why you need to switch places, and then we’ll see.”

* * *

Raven could see what her sister meant when she said her school was like a dream. She had never seen so many beautiful dresses or cameras in one place. Hollywood U was like a fairytale school for the next generation of stars.  
She was scheduled to talk to the Kepler Californian School Vice Principal in the afternoon, but for now, she had to attend Oswin’s classes. _Freshmen Seminar_. Room 207. Building F. Sounded easy enough, but this school was huge. It was twice the size of Atlas.  
_Damn it Oz. You could at least given me a map._ Raven groaned in frustration. She couldn’t ask for help because it would blow her cover as Oswin.  
“OSWIN!” Raven froze for a moment before she turned around to face a beautiful blonde. “Where are you going? Class is this way.”

* * *

 

“If you’re going to be me in this school, you have to learn a few things first. Although I’m short on time right now, so I’ll send you a list later, kay?” Oswin loves her sister, she really does. Why else would she have said yes to this insane plan? She just hoped her sister knew what she was doing because if it failed not only would Raven’s school get shut down, but their parents would send Raven to Miss Marie’s Boarding School for Wayward Girls.

 _Things to know during your stay at Hollywood U:_  
Your main entourage includes:

  1. _Addison- Beautiful blonde fashionista_
  2. _Ethan- Your talented agent with short cropped hair usually seen with Addi_
  3. _Lisa- Under NO circumstances talk about Lisa the Mermaid. She will kill you_



* * *

 

Addison, that was the girl’s name. Oswin talked about her all the time. “Sorry Addi, I guess I just got lost in thought.”  
“Well hurry up, you know what happens if we’re late to Hunt’s class.”  
_10) Do not be late to Hunt’s classes. He hates me enough as it_

* * *

 

They had made to the class, but now Raven was stuck in a boring lecture and her phone would not stop vibrating.  
“What’s up with your phone?” Addison whispered, “It’s been buzzing for the past ten minutes.”  
“Yes, I would love to know why my class keeps being interrupted by an annoying buzz.” Hunt glares as he walks towards Raven, “Oswin?”  
“Sorry Professor,” Hunt looks at her in surprise, “It’s probably just my sister. She’s supposed to be going to a meeting with the Council. She’s really nervous about it.”  
Thomas scrutinizes her as if he can’t decide if she was telling the truth before finally sighing, “Just give me the phone Oswin.”  
When she finally gets her phone back, she’s not surprised to see the long list of notifications.  
20 minutes ago  
_From Ozzie:  
Just met Ace. Hate to admit it but he’s hot. Filipino too. Mom and dad would have loved him._

“So was it your sister?” Addison asks.  
“Yeah.” Raven’s eyebrows furrow in annoyance. How can she say he’s hot? He’s trying to shut down my school. Sure he’s got nice hair, and the deepest brown eyes, but he’s manipulative…  
Her train of thought gets interrupted by Addison’s curiosity. “What was so important that she had to text you in the middle of class?”  
“A guy” Please don’t ask any further.  
“It’s always a guy. Isn’t it?” Raven hums in agreement and goes back to reading.

18 minutes ago  
_From Ozzie:  
Is he always this condescending?_  
18 minutes ago.  
_From Ozzie:  
How have you not punched him?_  
17 minutes ago:  
_From Ozzie:_  
_Seriously how? He never stops smirking._  
16 minutes ago:  
 _From Ozzie:  
Does he ever stop gloating? How did you ever like him?_  
5 minutes ago:  
_From Ozzie:_  
 _Always knew you were into bad boys, but goddamn you really know how to pick ‘em._

 _To Ozzie:_  
 _Shut up. I don’t like him anymore. He’s just a stupid bastard that deserves to be taken down._  
From Ozzie:  
Well duh. But you do have to admit that if he wasn’t trying to destroy everything you built, that he would be your type  
To Ozzie:  
That’s not important. What is important is how the council meeting went.”  
From Ozzie:  
I managed to make them postpone the cancellation for one more week. They are going to do further investigation about the whole thing.  
To Ozzie:  
Nice work. I am supposed to be going to his old school later, and tomorrow I’ll get evidence about the New Start project.  
From Ozzie:  
Good luck. Love ya :)  
To Ozzie:  
Love you too  <3

* * *

 

“What did you say Ace was winning again?” Mrs. Beanie inquires.  
Raven smiles sweetly, “He’s winning the Citizen’s award for all of his hard work at my school. We’re going to introduce at the ceremony him with a slideshow of all of his past accomplishments.” Mrs. Beanie nods. “Would it be alright if I got some quotes from his friends here too?”  
“As long as it doesn’t interrupt their class time go ahead.” Mrs. Beanie pauses, “I think some of the boys are at lunch right now. You can go to the cafeteria.”  
“Thank you for your time.” _That was a bust. Of course, he had a perfect record._

* * *

 

“Don’t mention that name around here?” Jace scowls.  
“Did he rip you off too?”  
“Destroyed my life.” Raven’s heart flutters with sympathy and hope.  
“Then help me take down. Help me to make sure he never does it to another person ever again.”  
“He’s untouchable. I tried telling people that he framed me, but nobody wants to believe that golden boy can do evil. He always wins.” He sounds so resigned as if it were destiny.  
“Nobody’s untouchable.” Raven sighs, “If you won’t help me, point me to someone who will.”  
“I will.” She jumps a little and turns around to face the new person. “Lord knows that Ace needs to be taken down a notch. My name is Josie by the way.” Josie offers a charming smile and her hand.  
“Raven.”  
“What’d he do to you?”  
“Released a video that caused most of my classmates to hate me, and now he’s trying to shut down my school.”  
Josie whistles, “Yeah that sounds like Ace. You must have really pissed him off.”  
“No, he’s just a sore loser.”  
“True. Alright sweetheart, I’ll help you out. Meet me the cafe after school gets out.”  
Raven looks at her in gratitude. “It’s a date.”

* * *

 

 _To Ozzie:  
Get Ace to meet me at The Usual tomorrow at 4.  
From Ozzie:  
That’s an hour away from here. Why there?  
To Ozzie:  
But it’s only fifteen minutes away from your dorm. I’ll need you if things go south.  
From Ozzie:  
Okay. But how will I convince him to come?  
To Ozzie:  
Say I want to make a deal and it’s on neutral territory_.  
She knows he’ll take the bait. He won’t believe that she can beat him, so he’ll come to gloat about her school. He believes he’s got her at checkmate.  
_From Ozzie:_  
He said yes.  
Let the best player win.

* * *

  
“You look fancy. Hot date?” _Unfortunately._  
“Actually more like a business deal, Addi.”  
“Really? Ethan didn’t say anything about it.”  
“It’s last minute.”  
Addison steps closer to Raven. She scans her up and down before declaring, “You’re not Oswin, are you?”  
Raven freezes, “What are you talking about?” She says quickly. “Of course I am. Addi, you’re being ridiculous.”  
“Trust me. I know my best friend. You’re shorter than she is. Not very noticeable, but still there.”  
“How did you know?”  
She giggles, “You apologize to Hunt today. Normally your sister would have talked back to him.” Damnit. “You acted so much like her though, are you going to be an actor when you’re older?”  
“Nah, I’m leaving the show biz for my sis. I’m hoping to head into astrophysics. I’m only here because I am fixing a problem for my school.” Addison gives her a glance that says continue going, and Raven does. “... and now I’m here, and I’ve got an ace up my sleeve.”  
Addison chuckles at her pun. “Well from what it sounds like, you’ve got quite the drama going on.” She looks down at Raven’s outfit. “Come on, we can do better than that.” She pulls Raven back to the closet.  
Raven fidgets while she waiting for Ace. Oswin is only 15 minutes away in Hunt’s class, but Raven still wishes she was here at the restaurant with her.

* * *

  
“Good evening Raven.”  
Time to begin.  
“I would say the same, but I wouldn’t really mean it.”  
He places his hand over his heart. “I’m wounded. I thought we were friends.” He smirks  
“You don’t even have a heart. Let alone friends.” She almost snarls at him. Something flashes in his eyes before it hardens back into the cold arrogant brown.  
“You’re the one who wanted to make a deal. I could always just leave.” Ace turns to walk away.  
“Wait!” He turns around and takes the seat across from her.  
They place their orders before she continues, “I think this will be beneficial to the both of us.”  
“Really?” Ace raises his eyebrows. “How so?”  
“The student who won the Hamilton internship, Dean, he takes drugs to cope with the stress of school. If the truth somehow ends up in the hands of the Council, they’ll give the internship to the next best candidate, you. In return, you’ll take back the charges against my school, and tell them we’ll expel the cheating ring and that many of issues were actually found in Hearst High School.”  
“I thought your classmates were your friends, Rae” She glares at him. _Her heart still beats a little faster when he calls her that._ “Why would you suddenly throw them under the bus?”  
“I gave them a place to feel at home. A place where all the bullying would stop. Most of them became bullies themselves without a second thought.” She’s still hurt by that. She had given them so much. She fixed their problems. Gave them her time. Gave them her shoulder to cry on. Forgiven them when they had said hurtful things. She was exhausted and frustrated when she said those things. But her classmates were selfish people who didn’t want their perfect princess to be anything but quiet and helpful. “Why should I care if one or two gets hurt in the process?” She takes a sip of her soda.  
“Why don’t you join me at Kepler then? We would make a great couple.” She chokes on her drink. _Did he just…?_ “Think about Rae. With your ability to get people to follow you and my cunningness, we could rule the school. Nobody would ever bully you again.” He stares into her eyes with his deep chocolate eyes. It’s no longer harden, but filled with an emotion she won’t dare to name.  
Once upon a time she would have said yes. She would have taken one look into his beautiful brown eyes and melted. But things are different now. She’s different now. She’s not as trusting as she once was. She won’t just fall for his charm again.  
“No.” He faces falls a little, but he’s quick to smirk. “I may be mad at many of my classmates, but it’s home for me. It’s my place to get away from my parents and expectations. I built the school from scratch and I’ll be damned before I let the school shut down.”  
“Then I’m afraid we do not have a deal. I want to make sure your school never steals anything from anyone else ever again. It’s a shame too. We could have been brilliant.”  
It’s my turn to smirk. “I wouldn’t be too hasty now. You never know, the Council could get some new information about you that might make them reconsider your position and claims.”  
His narrows his eyes. “Information about what?”  
“Well, I did a little research into your background. I think a lot of people would be interested in how you got your test scores to be so high. Don’t you think so?”  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
“Try me.”  
“You don’t even have proof.” Ace sneers.  
“Oh, I don’t?” Raven pulls out a packet of pictures. “So what was this then?” He snatches the photos of him and his test taker. “Keep it. I’ve saved them to my computer.”  
Ace can’t decide whether he’s proud that he taught her how to be so manipulative, or anger at her attempt to blackmail him. “How about we make a compromise then?” She looks at him questioningly. “I’ll take back all the charges against your school. You turn in Dean and give me the pictures.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This seemed too good to be true. He was actually agreeing. “We can become the power couple at your school and make all of those who bullied you suffer.” Say what now?  
“Oh my, it sounds like you want to ask me out on a date Ace.”  
“Maybe I do.” Her heart fluttered. _Stop. It’s not like he actually cares_.  
“Why on earth do you think I’ll agree? I don’t want a relationship where the other person just sees it as a way to secure more power.”  
He leans over the table. “One, your crush isn’t that secret. Two, I’m agreeing to the deal and I gave you more benefits. Three, our relationship wouldn’t just be about benefits. Despite everything that has happened, I do actually like you. You’re a challenge and you’ve got spirit. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?”  
If she agreed, nobody would really hurt. Except maybe for her. She could keep her home and gain a boyfriend in return. She stands up and sticks out her hand. “We have a deal.”  
Ace stands up and brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. The deal was done. “Pleasure doing business darling. I’ll see you at school.” He winks at her before he throws a wad of cash on the table and walks away.  
_Fuck. She's just made a deal with the devil himself._


End file.
